


Harmonics

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonics

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sex Toy Week challenge.

_**Harmonics**_  
TITLE: Harmonics  
AUTHOR: [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
PAIRING(S): Laura/vibrator, A/R thinky thoughts  
SUMMARY: He feels so good.  
KINK: sex toy, masturbation, fantasy, Laura Roslin (yes, that's a kink!)  
NOTES: For the Sex Toy Week challenge.

  
 _He feels so good..._

Laura's body shivers at the hauntingly familiar sensation of soft vibrations between her legs. It nearly overwhelms her at first. _It's been so long_ , she thinks as she closes her eyes and takes a long, slow breath. It's been so long since she could touch herself like this, with something other than her fingers. _And what a luxury it is_ , she thinks as she presses the vibrator harder against her folds, sliding deeper into the slick, heated flesh she finds there, and she nudges it against her clit to make her gasp, to make her body jump.

She does it again, a tingle playing its way up the length of her body.

 _The tip of his tongue, it could be, just a flick, just a tease..._

She moans quietly and bends her knees up, her free hand drifting over one bare breast as she slides the vibrator through her folds, slowly up and down. She bites her lip at how wet she is, at the desire building slowly deep in her belly. She plucks at her nipple with her thumb and forefinger, gently twists and pulls it to a peak with a low groan. She lazily circles her fingernails around the puckered flesh.

 _He'd slide her thighs over his shoulders and look up at her with those piercing blue eyes, and then without warning at all, he'd lap at her with that rough tongue of his..._

"Bill," she whispers on a breath. She twitches inside merely at the sound of his name escaping her lips. Her toes curl as she teases herself with the tip of the vibrator, circles it around her clit, until her hips are moving with it, begging herself for more.

 _His fingers would tease her opening until she was near tears of frustration and unspent joy, and at that moment right before the first tear fell..._

She slips the vibrator inside of her, slowly, letting it fill her, stretch her out, reverberate deep within her body. She imagines it's his fingers, two or three of them-- _two at first, then three_ \--as she slides the vibrator in, out, in again. She's so slick and it feels so good, so incredibly good...

It's been too long since she felt like this. She runs the fingertips of her free hand down her torso, back up her side, leaving a wake of goosebumps over her skin. Her fingers drift to her hip and she presses her palm down against the line of bone she feels there.

 _He'd press her hips down into the bed with his free hand, pin her there..._

She suddenly thrusts the vibrator harder into her body, surprising herself with the sharp force of its entry. She moans with a twist of her hips, her head tilted back onto her pillow. She starts panting and thrusting more firmly, with a quicker rhythm, thinking about his fingers, about his eyes raking over her exposed, damp body...

 _His mouth would cover her clit while he frakked her with three fingers and she would barely be able to take it, he would be so unrelenting, ferocious swirls over her, his tongue rough, demanding..._

"Gods," she groans breathlessly through gritted teeth, her hips rising to meet her own hand. She jerks her head to the side and pulls the vibrator out to tease her clit again, rubbing more intently now for more friction, desperate for release. She feels it inside of her, aching, climbing.

 _His mouth would leave her to demand her to come, and his voice would be deep and rich--she would want to drown in it, to feel his breath on her ear and his cock driving deep, and he'd latch onto her again with that wet, warm mouth of his, and wouldn't let go..._

Her body shudders with every quick stroke of the vibrator on her clit. She presses harder and pants, soft whimpers in the back of her throat becoming louder as she feels herself finally, _finally_ , soaring over that edge. She cries out sharply and holds onto that feeling of freefall as long as she can, riding it out, never wanting it to end.

 _He would hold on to her hips, riding it out, never wanting it to end.  
_  
She relaxes into her worn sheets and draws out the bittersweet pleasure of her body spasming around emptiness.

  



End file.
